The present invention relates to an A.M. and P.M. display method in a digital timepiece of 12 hours cycle display time.
Conventionally, for a timepiece of this type, A.M. and P.M. displays are distinguished by flashing of particular segments (e.g. a colon to distinguish hour and minute figures or a day display segment of the like) on a display panel or, a letter simply designating A.M. or P.M. is provided to constantly display A.M. or P.M.
In the former case, however, since A.M. or P.M. are distinguished by flashing of particular segments, it is impossible for a user to read out A.M. or P.M. unless he gets used to the timepiece. While in the latter case it is disadvantageous with respect to manufacturing cost and reliability since two surplus output terminals from a timepiece circuit IC is necessary, and moreover, it is difficult to provide a letter indicating A.M. and P.M. in a small display panel such as that used in a wrist watch.